Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) can be used to set up Point-to-Multipoint (P2MP) and Multipoint-to-Multipoint (MP2MP) Label Switched Paths (LSPs). The set of LDP extensions for setting up P2MP or MP2MP LSPs may be referred to as multipoint LDP (mLDP), which is specified in Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 6388, titled “Label Distribution Protocol Extensions for Point-to-Multipoint and Multipoint-to-Multipoint Label Switched Paths,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. Certain Upstream Label Assignment (ULA) techniques are specified in IETF RFC 6389, titled “MPLS Upstream Label Assignment for LDP,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering (RSVP-TE) extensions for setting up Traffic Engineered (TE) point-to-multipoint (P2MP) Label Switched Paths (LSPs) in Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) and Generalized MPLS (GMPLS) networks may be specified in IETF RFC 4875, titled “Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering (RSVP-TE) for Point-to-Multipoint TE Label Switched Paths (LSPs),” which is hereby incorporated by reference.
MPLS multicast is a growing portion of the Internet Protocol (IP) based multicast solutions in the service providers' networks. This is especially so in the area of multicast Virtual Private Networks (VPNs). An RSVP-TE MP2MP solution may be desirable, as it may have the advantages of the simple and fast protection, traffic engineering, and/or the ability to guarantee bandwidth. Current solutions, however, may not be scalable.